This invention provides a novel method for treating a mammal suffering from gastrointestinal motility disorders.
The primary function of the gastrointestinal tract is the absorption of ingested nutrients. To achieve this primary function requires that transit along the esophagus and gastrointestinal tract is at a rate that allows for optimal digestion and absorption of water and electrolytes. Although the etiology and pathophysiology of esophageal and gastrointestinal motility disorders is incompletely understood, abnormal patterns of gastrointestinal motility that result in stimulated motility (hypermotility) may cause many of the symptoms of disorders such as Diffuse Esophageal Spasm (an esophageal obstructive disorder characterized by dysphagia), Achalasia (an obstructive disorder in which the lower esophageal sphincter fails to relax adequately resulting in dysphagia), noncardiac chest pain and Functional Bowel Disorders such as the Irritable Bowel Syndrome (IBS), non-ulcer dyspepsia, and idiopathic constipation.
The afore mentioned esophageal and gastrointestinal disorders are currently incompletely understood, they are however thought to be the result of abnormal motility (smooth muscle activity). Therefore, we believe a rationale therapy would be to reduce the hypermotility and restore normal patterns of esophageal and gastrointestinal motility. In the United States the only drugs approved for treating motility disorders are cisapride and metoclopramide, the latter a dopamine D2 receptor antagonist that releases acetylcholine from the myenteric plexus, consequently such as agent enhances motility which is not desirable in treating hypermotility disorders. Presently, no efficacious therapy exists for the treatment of esophageal and gastrointestinal hypermotility disorders. Observations with anticholinergics and smooth muscle relaxants have been disappointing due to side effects such as dry mouth and blurred vision for the anticholinergics and headaches with smooth muscle relaxants such as nifedipine.
We have discovered a new class of selective muscarinic agents which have not previously been considered for the use in treating motility disorders of the gastrointestinal tract.